Rawhide And Lace
by Rhiannon A. Christy
Summary: Best friends, Bella and Jake, normally take their vacations together. It is Jake's turn to pick, and Bella is dismayed to find herself forced to endure a cattle drive. She just knows that she will dislike it, that is until she meets their Trail Boss, Sam Uley. AH/AU/Sam/Bella/Paul love triangle.
1. The Vacation Curse

(Bella's POV)

"This is great isn't it?" I looked over to my best friend in the entire world, and I suddenly had the urge to bash his head in with my suitcase. How he could have thought this was a good idea was beyond me. We have known each other since we were kids, dated briefly in high school, and now shared an apartment in Seattle. So it astounded me that we were now standing in the middle of a dusty field and Jake actually thought I would be happy about this.

"No, no Jake this most definitely is not great. This is so far from great, so very far. What were you thinking?" Jake huffed as he set down his own suit cases in the red dirt at our feet.

Since the both of us graduated high school, a couple of years a part of course, we had been taking our vacations together. Neither of us ever really dated all that much, and if we did we normally invited our significant other along.

It had been seven years now, and unfortunately for me it was Jake's year to pick. I should have expected it really, the three other vacations had been just as bad. Though I was beginning to think this one might just win the worst vacation award.

The first year Jake thought it would be a good idea to rent a cabin in Aspen for two weeks. Even though I told him I couldn't ski to save my life, he insisted that he was going to teach me.

We had arrived at the cabin, and things looked like they just might go smoothly. The place was beautiful, all hard woods and warm quilts. I enjoyed that first night curled up in front of the fire reading while Jake napped on the couch.

It was the next day when things went down hill….literally. Jake had kept his promise to teach me to ski, sadly he forgot one very important bit of information. I was the world's biggest klutz. From the moment I put on those skis I was doomed. It only took a second and I was sliding down the hill, arms flapping about while I screamed. I had then spent the rest of those two weeks stuck on the couch in front of the fire with my entire right leg in a cast.

His second turn, Jake decided on something where I wouldn't have to do anything but lounge around all day. Guess what he thought was a 'fun' idea for the both of us? Fishing…that is right, icky, boring, disgusting fishing.

Unlike the cabin in Aspen, the old fishing shack that we ended up staying in looked more like an old dilapidated outhouse than anything. It was small, the only window was busted out, and the entire place smelled like rotting fish.

I really couldn't imagine staying there for the week we had both taken off for that vacation. A week sleeping on hard canvas camp beds in a one room shack, sounded more like torture.

By the time we returned home, I looked like one giant red bump. I never could figure it out. We had both loaded on the same bug repellant, and yet I seemed to just attract every single blood sucking vermin at the lake while Jake didn't even get bit once.

The third and last vacation that Jake had planned was a cruise that circled around the Caribbean islands. I had thought that finally, finally the Jacob Black vacation curse had been lifted. I could sit along the deck, read my book, eat wonderful food and just relax.

The curse it seemed was very much still alive. First there was the family staying in the cabin next to ours. Oh the parents were nice enough, it was their ten year old twins that were the problem.

Apparently the twins had been rather obsessed with pirates. The two were constantly dressed in cheap Wal-mart pirate costumes, spent the entire cruise waving around plastic swords and screaming 'arrg' every five minutes.

It was from these two that I acquired a rather huge bruise on my leg where they had decided to smack me with said plastic swords. They also ended up flinging my book overboard while attempting to take me prisoner. Which they actually seceded in doing. I ended up spending fifteen minutes tied to the railing of the ship before their parents finally noticed what they had been up to.

The icing on that wonderful cake was the fact that I not only realized that vacation that I got sea sick, but I ended up getting food poisoning halfway through the cruise and spent the rest of my vacation in the bathroom puking out my brains.

With that track record, I was really beginning to fear for my life now.

"What I was thinking was that we should have some fun this year. After last year's tour of the great art museums of America, I thought we should actually do something that would not put me to sleep." I crossed my arms over my chest and turned my full glare on him.

I thought last year's vacation had been perfect. A month long tour of some of the best art museums. There were no accidents, no blood sucking bugs, no devil children, and not to mention we were safely on land.

"That was a wonderful vacation! Admit it, you had just as much fun as I had. You never complained." Jake ran a hand through his hair, tugging on the ends a little.

When we were younger it had been long, as he had never cut it. Sadly about a year ago he had started dating this one girl, Danni, who insisted that she would not sleep with him until he cut his hair. That relationship hadn't lasted much longer after Jake had practically shaved his head. It was just finally starting to get back to a reasonable length.

"No, I never complained, because I knew it was something you really wanted to do. But really Bells, when have you ever known me to be into art?" Unfortunately he was right, which made me want to smash in his head once again. Mostly that now I felt horrible for acting like a spoiled brat after what he had just said.

"Well….still Jake, a cattle drive? You know how clumsy I am, not to mention my past experiences with nature. Is this really that good of an idea?" Jake just shrugged his shoulder and took the time to look around us.

"Maybe, maybe not, but come on Bella…look you can't just stay locked up in the house doing 'safe' things just because you are afraid of what might happen. Give this a chance will you, I promise that if you have a bad time you get to choose our vacation the next two times." I bit my lip, my eyes wandering around me. There were cows everywhere. I just knew how this was going to go. I would be hurt within a day or two, surrounded by smelly cows and even smellier cowboys. Yeah this was going to be really fun…not!

"Fine, but I will be holding you to your promise." Jake smirked at me as though he knew something that I didn't. It was a look he had perfected in high school when he had found out before me that my dad was buying me a truck for my birthday. It was also a look that I really, _really_ hated!

"Don't worry, I doubt you will have to." I just ignored him, looking around and wondering what we were suppose to do with our suitcases. Surely we weren't going to be lugging them with us the entire way. Realizing that I didn't even know how long we were going to even be on this cattle drive, I turned back to Jake.

"Um, where are we even going?" Personally, I didn't even know that people still drove cattle. I figured that they were all hauled anymore on trucks.

"The drive ends in Colorado, but I didn't figure we would be going all the way. I did take you into account you know, I really didn't expect you to last more than a week.

"According to the woman I talked to when I booked us a spot, the drive passes by several towns along the way and we are free to go our own way at any of them." That was something at least. I wonder if Jake would be too mad if I got off this noisy, smelly ride at the first town.

After Jake spoke, he apparently found something to interest him as he quickly told me to keep an eye on our things and just took off. Not really feeling like doing anything, I just sat down on top of my suitcase. I seriously had no idea what Jake had been thinking. He never mentioned anything like this, so of course I had nothing with me that would be appropriate to wear. Hell, not even my underwear was appropriate. All of it being the tiny, thin lacy stuff that my friend Alice had bought me.

I rested my chin on my hand, looking around me at all the cows. Now, don't get me wrong, I like cows. But I preferred them on my plate, grilled with salt and pepper. I might not have been a big city girl, having grown up in the small town of Forks, but I also had no idea what to do around animals that big.

This was going to be so bad, I just knew it. At least I had that promise from Jake, and I was going to take advantage of that. For the next two years I was going to torture him.

"Hey, Little Greenhorn. Why such a long face?" Startled by the vice beside me, I jumped. Which of course, me being me, caused me to end up falling backwards off my suitcase. With my legs in the air, my entire back sprawled out in the dirt, I didn't even begin to try and right myself. Experience told me it was best to wait, or I would end up just making much more of a mess of myself.

"Well, I've had girl fall for me before, but I would have to say that is the first time I've had one literally fall." I turned my head to encounter a pair of worn cowboy boots. I allowed my eyes to travel upwards, noticing that the boots were attached to a pair of strong legs incased in faded denim. My gaze traveled higher, taking in the belt that had seen better days, a denim shirt that was just as worn as the jeans, and finally to the smiling face of a man.

"Are you alright? You can speak, can't you?" I nodded, and realizing how silly I looked, cleared my throat to speak.

"Um, yeah…to both actually." I planted my hands down at my sides, pushing up in an attempt to set myself up. Before I could really do anything, the cowboy reached down to grasp both of my hands. With a firm pull he had me standing.

"Thank you, I'm…um unfortunately that happens a lot to me." The cowboy laughed and just slipped his hands inside of his jean pockets. I swear, I didn't think real cowboys looked like that.

"Don't worry about it, though you might want to try and stay upright Little Greenhorn. Don't really want a pretty thing like you falling off her horse." I stopped dusting myself up to look at the guy.

"How do you know I'm a greenhorn?" He just laughed again, removing one hand from his pocket to wrap around the back of his neck.

"I'm sorry Honey, but it's a little too obvious. Besides the way you're dressed, you looked scared out of your mind while you were looking at the cattle." Not that he could blame me, I wasn't really all that tall and those animals were huge!

"No need to get upset, we're used to greenhorns. Though, I have to say we haven't had one as pretty as you in a long time." I was sure I was as red as an apple with how hot my face felt, that was the second time he had called me that.

"I'm Embry Call, by the way." Embry held his hand out, which I took and was surprised when he brought mine to his mouth instead of shaking it.

"Bella Swan." His lips were warm, but also rough as he planted a small kiss on the back of my hand.

"Well Bella, it was nice meeting you…." I heard someone yell behind Embry, though I couldn't see who it had been.

"…and sadly I have to leave now. But I'm looking forward to spending a bit more time with you." He placed one more kiss on my hand before turning and walking off.

I was proud of myself when I didn't end back up on the ground when I felt a hand set on my shoulder.

"Come on Bells, the Trail Boss is asking for everyone to gather around. Guess he plans on going over the rules." I just nodded, picked up my suitcase and followed Jake.

After we had gathered, I looked around hoping to see Embry again. He was standing just ahead of us, leaning up against the side of the barn we were around.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I had always thought panty melting cowboys were only an invention of Hollywood and romance books. Turns out I was wrong, for alongside Embry stood several pieces of eye candy.

The one that held my attention though was not Embry. No, this cowboy was much taller, possibly over six feet tall. Hair as black as oil, deep russet skin, an ass just meant for sinking my nails into. This guy was nothing short of sex in cowboy boots.

"Hello all, I would like to introduce myself. I'm Sam Uley, and I'm your Trail Boss." Well shit! I looked over to see Jake smirking at me. That little asshat, he knew….

Still it didn't mean I would actually have a good time.

* * *

A.N. Oh lookie, a new Bella/Sam! :P Ok, anyway, believe it or not this is not a drama filled story! There will be an HEA. Also, this is the edited version of the story, as this will have lemons. But all Mature rated material will be on Tricky Raven only! I will of course let everyone know when a chap has been edited.

And you can thank both Tam and Mist for this, both insperations and of course the pretty banner by Mist. :D (Which can only be seen on TR)

Disclaimer:

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**


	2. Rules

(Bella's POV)

Sam looked out over all of the crowd, and I swore his eyes lingered on me. Though that might just have been wishful thinking. He brought his cigarette up to his lips, taking a long drag before he dropped it to the ground and snuffed it out with the tip of his worn boots.

"I'm sure most of you have seen movies or tv shows about cattle drives. If you believe that this is going to be anything like those, I suggest you turn around and hightail it right back to mama. 'Cause I promise you this ain't some prissy-ass hike we're takin'.

"There will be snakes, wolves, coyotes, and other creatures all out there ready to take a bite out of you. You will be shedding sweat, blood and spit, and I will not hear any complaints from any one of you. If you don't think you can handle this, or can take orders from me then leave, now." I squirmed a little beside Jake. Well, Holy Shit! I was so going to have to throw out these panties….damn I just bought those too.

"Now, for those of you that have the balls to continue, there are a few rules we need to go over. I advise you to listen, and listen damn good, because if you fail to follow these rules then you will be left at the nearest town while we move on." Sam was pacing slowly up and down the line of guests, his eyes out scanning all of us while his thumbs hooked in the belt loops of his sinfully fitting jeans.

"First rule; Out there I am God, what I say is law. If I give you an order you will follow it, and I won't hear any moaning from any of you. This is important, remember as far as cattle driving goes, you know nothing while I know everything.

"Second rule; You not only have to listen to me, but when you are given an order by my Ramrod, Paul Lahote, you will follow it just as though I were the one to give it. Paul is my right hand man, and you all will treat him as such." A cowboy, just a few inches shorter than Sam walked up to stand just a couple of feet away. Paul was just as sinful as the rest of him, the same russet skin and black hair as Sam and Embry. He didn't smile like Embry, nor did he scowl like Sam. He just gazed slowly out over all of us and gave a lazy smirk. I just realized that if the horses and cattle didn't kill me, I was sure all these cowboys would.

"Third rule; This isn't TV, you could die out there. Because of this, you will not do anything stupid, you are not to even think about doing anything stupid. This includes, but is not limited to, going off on your own, startling the cattle, arguing with me or my men, handling a gun if you are not trained, and above all, showing off like a bunch of hormonal high school shits who think they know everything.

"Fourth rule; Unless you have been trained, and have been shooting for years, you are not allowed to handle a gun. I don't think I need to explain why. If you need me to, then leave.

"Fifth rule; There is to be no alcohol. Sometimes we will need to head out quickly, and I have found in the past that alcohol only gets people killed. Believe me when I tell you that you do not want to be riding on the back of a horse drunk or hungover. We would not wait for you, instead you would be left in the middle of nowhere while we drive the cattle the rest of the way." Sam stopped momentarily in front of me, his eyes roamed up and down my figure before he stared into my eyes and turned around to continue his pacing.

"Sixth rule; The cattle happen to be worth more than all ya'll put together, you let anything happen to one and I promise you I will have your head. This isn't just some fun and games, this is our livelihood. Remember when you are out there, this is our job, you wouldn't want any one of us to show up at your work and jeopardize your paycheck, so do jeopardize our's." I watched mesmerized as Sam pulled out another cigarette and lit it, taking in a long drag, allowing it to slowly curl out of his nose. I normally hated when people smoked, so why did he make it look so damn sexy?

"Rule seven; No drugs. If you are caught with anything, anything at all, I promise I won't just leave you behind in the middle of nowhere, but you won't be left with water or food. I won't stand for anything of the sort, so if you have something, I would suggest you flush it before we head out.

"Rule eight; Under no circumstances are you to break any of my rules." He took another long drag off of his cigarette. How did anyone make the simple act of smoking look like sex?

"Now that we have those out of the way, Paul here will introduce the rest of my crew and what you can expect over the next three days." Sam nodded to Paul and went to lean against the wall of the barn.

Paul stepped further forward, removing his beat-up old cowboy hat from his head only to run his hand through his hair and replace the thing on his head. He took a moment to look around, and just as Sam had, his eyes lingered on me for a moment. That same slow smirk crossing his face.

"Well, as Sam said, I'm Paul Lahote, I'm the Ramrod on this drive. You are to listen to me the same as you are to listen to Sam. The two of us are untied on this drive, and what one says the other agrees. So don't think you will be able to go behind our back to convince the other to get your way.

"Now, this drive will take around four months to complete, though I know that several of you will be leaving sooner. Whether you stay one week, two, or ride through the four months, you all must first be trained." Again Paul removed his hat, speared his fingers through his jet hair, and replaced it on his head.

"Ideally, all ya'll would have months, if not years of experience before riding out on this long of a drive. Sadly all we have is three days to turn you bunch of greenhorns into cowboys….and cowgirls." I felt my face flush as he winked at me. Of course I had to be the only girl. Shit, I was the ONLY girl! Even with the cowboy candy before me, I might still kill Jake.

"For the next three days you will get up before sunup, learn to ride, throw a lasso, use a knife, and run heard over these cattle. I will be working you hard, all day. You will only break for food and to take a piss. Though once you are done I will work you even harder.

"You may not like me, hell I'm pretty sure before we head out in four days you will hate my ever living guts. But understand this, Sam was not kidding when he said you could die. Believe me, I've been doing this since I was sixteen, and I've seen things that would make you piss your pants." I turned and glared at Jake. Seriously, I doubted I would still be alive within the week. With my luck I would get bit by some snake, or tossed from my horse and break my neck.

"Now, before we head in for something to eat before bed, I should probably introduce you to the men." At this the rest of the cowboys stepped forward, and I swore my heart stopped beating for a moment. Strip them down and we could have a Playgirl: Cowboy Edition. And with that thought I not only ensured the destruction of my panties, but my fucking jeans too.

"From right to left we have Embry Call, Jared Whitefox, Seth Clearwater, Emmett Cullen, Jasper Whitlock, Peter Whitlock, and Quil Atera here is our cook. So I would be nice to him, a few years ago a greenhorn pissed him off and ended up finding a cowchip in his beans." Everyone around me laughed nervously at this, not really sure if Paul was joking or not.

"Now, you are expected to listen to these men. They have all been working ranches all their lives, and riding drives since they were teens. So if they tell you something is dangerous and you shouldn't be doing it, listen.

"Right, everyone in the lodge. Seth's sister will show you to your rooms, once you have settled you are all…and I mean ALL, are to come down to the dining-room. If you don't show up in fifteen minutes you might as well just go to bed, because there won't be anymore food left. Now, go!" Paul removed his hat once again, though this time he used it to shoo as all towards the huge lodge a few yards away from the barn.

Jake bent down to grab both of our bags and followed the crowd, though I found myself rooted where I was. Sam was still leaning against the barn wall, his lit cigarette in one hand, his other hooked in his belt loop. It wasn't the way he was positioned that kept me from moving, it was the way his eyes were glued to me. He didn't blink, just stood there staring at me. Slowly he raised his cigarette to his mouth, placed it between his lips, and sucked in deeply. Shit!

"What you doing just standing there, Greenhorn? Believe me, Paul meant it about the food. One minute late and he will refuse you dinner." I tore my eyes away from Sam to greet the man beside me. Embry smiled sweetly down at me, his white teeth shining behind his plump lips.

"Uh, sorry. I guess I'm just a little overwhelmed." Embry nodded slightly, then with a hand on my lower back he started to direct me to the lodge.

"Understandable. Most people don't really realize what they are getting themselves into. They think it is going to be like 'Rawhide' and so many are greatly disappointed when they realize just how much work there actually is.

"May I ask why you decided to do this? I mean we have had girls come out here before, but you just don't look like the type." I shrugged and allowed him to lead me into the lodge.

"I'm not the type. I'm here with my best friend, and well it was his year to plan our vacation and this is what he chose. I didn't even know what we were doing until our taxi pulled up here about two hours ago." Embry glanced down at me, giving me a little crooked smile.

"Well, even though I'm sure this is last thing you want to do, I hope you enjoy yourself anyway. And I'll tell ya what, if you need any help with anything, just come and get me.

"Now, I have a couple of things that need seeing to before dinner, so I'll see you in fifteen minutes." Embry winked at me before he walked back out of the door. I just stood there staring, I was so in trouble.

"Hey Bells, snap out of it, huh? Leah Clearwater already showed me the room we are staying in. We have to share the next three days, but I didn't figure you would mind." I distractedly shook my head that I didn't care and followed Jake up to our room. I had a feeling that this year's vacation was going to be very interesting.

* * *

**Author's Note: Ok, so this started out being just a Bella/Sam, but now I have included several of the cowboys. It still will end with Bella/Sam, but I thought we would let Bella have a bit of a taste with a few of the others.**

**Disclaimer:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	3. Dinner And Conversation

(Bella's POV)

I wasn't sure what I had been expecting once I sat down at the dinner table, but I'm sure it wasn't this. The table in the dinning room was probably longer than my bedroom, hardwood and covered with a delicate lace cloth.

Thinking myself safe, I sat down at the furthest end of the table, thinking that the other end was most probably the head. Apparently I had been wrong. Once I was settled down, and before the rest of the paying guests could take their seats, several of the cowboys entered the room and sat themselves around me. I looked over to Jake who was currently chatting up a young woman I was guessing to be Leah Clearwater, a gorgeous country queen with mile long legs in Wranglers.

It took a few moments, but Jake finally tore himself away from the girl and decided it would be a good idea to look for me. Only by time he noticed where I was sitting there was only two seats left. The head seat and the one to its right, and incidentally right by me. Jake ignored the stares of the cowboys as he came to sit right beside me. The chair slammed into the table just as Jake reached for it. I was guessing Emmett Cullen, who sat directly on the other side had probably hooked his foot under the chair.

By this point I knew my face was probably bright red, we weren't even here a full day and already the Curse was acting up. Jake tried to pull the chair out again, but Embry who sat beside me leaned back in his chair to face Jake.

"If you value your dick, boy, you won't sit there. That's Paul's seat, and he doesn't take too kindly to other people stealing it." Aw, shit! Looks like my vacation luck was holding, and it was just as bad as the other times. I looked over to Embry, trying to hide my red face. By the smirk on his face I was sure I wasn't doing a very good job.

"I'm not sitting in anyone's chair, am I?" I really didn't want to piss off one of these cowboys. I was sure none of them would actually hurt me, but that didn't mean I wanted their anger directed at me.

"Don't worry about it Greenhorn, you just sit there and enjoy your food. We've a long day tomorrow." And with that non-answer he grabbed one of the huge platters in the middle of the table and started to pile fried chicken on both of our plates.

I shrugged at Jake, not really sure what to do. After glaring at the cowboys he turned and stomped off down the table. Great, I was sure I was going to catch hell tonight. It didn't matter that it wasn't my fault, he would need someone to let off the steam.

"Um, really, who's seat is this? I really don't want to upset anyone." I thought my heart was about to jump out of my chest when he turned and winked at me.

"You're not upsettin' anyone. That's my chair, but I think for the next three days it's your's. Believe me, I'm more than happy." I gazed around me and noticed that everyone of the cowboys was watching me and not their food. I _knew_ that I probably looked like a boiled lobster.

Not knowing how to answer I looked down to my now filled plate. When had that happened?

I was just taking a bite of my potatoes when both Paul and Sam walked into the room, both looking like sex and sin. They went to take their seats, raised their eyes at me, but didn't say anything as they sat and piled food on their plates.

For awhile only the quiet murmurs from the other end of the table filled the room. Every now and then I would look at Jake, but he refused to look at me. He seemed to simply glare at his plate until Leah came to sit beside him, striking up a quiet conversation.

Just as I thought that there might be a rule about talking at the table, Paul spoke up beside me.

"Decided you would sit with the wolves, did ya Pup?" I nearly choked on my bite of chicken at the look in his eyes. I had seen that look before, but never directed at me. It was dark and filled with a heat so hot I was sure it could melt stone.

"Stop teasing the girl, Paul." Girl, lovely, just what I wanted Sam Uley to see me as. Not that my bright red face was helping me out here. I probably did look like some little girl trying to play with the big boys. Not that I wouldn't be perfectly happy playing with these big boys. And I was sure that they were _big._ Fuck! I was doomed.

"I wasn't teasing. Just wondering, I mean her boyfriend doesn't look too happy. The boy's been trying to glare us to death." My eyes shot right to Jake, and yep, there he was looking over Leah's shoulder glaring daggers at the cowboys.

"He isn't my boyfriend. Just my best friend and roommate." Incredulous looks crossed all but Paul and Sam's face. Paul looked smug, and Sam….Sam just looked intense. An intensity that was directed right at me, and making me wish I had changed my fucking panties before sitting down for dinner. They were so soaked, I knew there could easily be a spot on my jeans.

"You mean to tell me that he lives with you and has never had a taste of you? I'm not sure if I should praise the bastard for his endurance, or pity him for his stupidity." I was about to throw my plate at the guy that Paul had called Quil, and just tell Jake that he was going to have to go on this stupid cattle drive himself. That was until Embry wrapped one arm around me and glared at Quil.

"That's enough Quil. Unless you want your dirty laundry aired to the whole table, I would shut up." The look that passed between the two I was sure Quil knew exactly what Embry was talking about, and he had no intention of allowing anyone else to find out.

Sam cleared his throat, setting his glass of tea on the table. When I looked at him he no longer looked intense, just pissed off. I could see a small tick in his jaw where he was clenching his teeth too hard. I ducked a little into Embry's side, not sure who he was angry at.

"Now, I know that none of your mamas raised you to treat a woman that way. Ya'll know better." Sam spent a moment to give each and every one of his guys a stern glare before he turned back to me, his face softening. He didn't smile, at least not with his lips, but his eyes shone with a kind light I had yet to see from him.

"I'm sorry about them, Ma'am. We don't get very many woman coming out on the trails, and they are just a little excited about having something as pretty as you to look at every day. Normally they are not this bad, you would think they have never been around a lady in their life." The last bit he directed towards the cowboys. Most of them winced, though I could see a smirk cross the lips of Jared. He sat back in his chair, his smirk now an all out smile as he looked down the table towards Leah.

"Not sure we ever have. Don't think Leah counts, any girl that can beat the ever living shit out of Sam is no lady." My eyes widened as I looked between Sam and Leah. Sure, Leah was in rather good shape, but Sam had to have been close to seven feet and by God, he had muscles. There was just no way someone as small as Leah could do much damage to a man like Sam. Hell, I was sure if I hit him it would probably feel like getting hit with a pillow, and Leah wasn't that much bigger than me.

"Hey! Jared I promise you I can be just as much of a lady as any of those highfalutin city girls you go chasing after. And don't think I wouldn't gladly beat the ever livin' shit out of you too." I just shook my head as everybody laughed. Yeah, this was far from anything I thought my vacation was going to be.

Dinner passed relatively calmly after that. Sam quietly talked to Paul and Embry, going over what we would be going through the next three days. I just sat there finishing my meal, which included fresh baked buttermilk pie, and listened. Embry spent much of the meal with his arm wrapped around the back of my chair, like he had decided to declare himself my protector. Paul on the other hand, one several occations he had brushed his hand across my thigh. At first I thought it had to have been an accident, but after he laid his hand just above my knee and squeezed I realized he had been doing it on purpose the entire time.

I really didn't know what to make of it. Any of it. I had never before had so much attention from so many men. Sure I had my share of admirers, but this was overwhelming.

After dinner was over Paul 'suggested' that everyone get to bed. After listening to him and Sam about tomorrow's plans I decided that it would probably be the best. Not that I was looking forward to it. I had visions of falling, blood and bruises, hospitals and death. Mostly death.

Once I stood from the table I noticed that Jake hadn't waited for me, not that I really expected him to. He was probably still upset about being embarrassed in front of everybody. Not that I blaimed him, I mean the guys could have handled that much better. Still, I wasn't looking forward to dealing with him.

I was just heading up the stairs that led to my room when all of a sudden my wrist was grabbed. It wasn't a harsh hold, no, instead the man simply circled his hand around my wrist loosely. Still it was enough to halt me in my steps. I expected to find either Embry or Paul, but once I turned around it was to find Sam.

That intense look was back in place, making tingles run up and down my spine. My eyes went to where his hand still held my wrist. As soon as he noticed that he was still holding on he dropped my hand and took a step back.

"Ma'am, could we speak for a minute?" Not knowing what else to do, I nodded and followed him as he lead the way to a small office in the back of the lodge. The room wasn't much, at least not in the way of anything personal. There were no pictures hanging on the walls, no plants or knickknacks. The only thing I could see that hinted at someone's interests was the calendar hanging on the wall. Tractors with half naked women sprawled on them. Really not surprising.

Besides the calendar, the room held a large wooden desk. Not that it was easy to see it under all the papers covering the top. Even the computer stuck on one corner of the desk was covered in sticky notes.

Sam directed me to the chair on oneside of the desk with a wave of his arm. A well toned and sculpted arm. He didn't say anything for awhile, just leaned back against the desk and staring at me with that intense look. I was sure he could make me cum by just looking at me. If he started to smoke it would probably be the end of me.

"Ma'am…" I held up my hand before he could get any further. While it was kind of yummy the way he called me ma'am, with that deep drawl of his. Still it made me feel much older than I was.

"Bella, please." He nodded, took a breath and shifted a bit on the edge of his desk.

"Bella, I wasn't lying when I said it has been awhile since we had a woman join us. And the last time really didn't count, that woman was more of a guy than most men." Here I could see him visibly shiver. He shook it off and continued.

"It's not that I have anything against you going on this drive, my own Mama used to join my Pa before I was born. I just want to warn you. While I trust those guys out there with my life, I'm not so sure with your virtue.

"I just want you to know that if any one of them does something, you don't have to take it. In fact, if one of them does something that upsets you I want you to come straight to me. I'll take care of it. I don't want you to feel unsafe, so promise me that if they even look at you wrong that you will tell me." I sat there just staring at the perfect, sexy cowboy in front of me.

"I promise. But don't worry Mr. Uley, I'm sure I'll be fine." Well, I was relatively sure. I was certain he wouldn't agree with me if he knew about the way that Paul had been acting during dinner.

"Sam, not even my Pa and Gamps answer to Mr. Uley. Now, you should probably head on to bed. But just keep in mind what I said, even if you just feel uncomfortable around them. And not just my men either, but anyone on this drive." I stood and nodded, not really able to find my voice. The only way this guy could get sexier would be if he said that his ultimate goal in life was to marry and have a family.

Sam walked with me all the way to the stairs, his large hand resting gently against the small of my back. I could feel the heat of it spreading across my back and down over my ass. My God, his hands were so huge he could probably fit both of mine in just one of his and still have room for another.

Once I was at the stairs I turned and smiled at him. He removed his hand and took a step back again. He didn't give me a smile, but I was beginning to think he rarely ever smiled at all.

"Goodnight Bella, sweet dreams." I felt giddy as he spoke softly. How could a guy I had just met make me feel like a school girl. I had never felt like this in my life.

"Goodnight Sam." With that I turned quickly and fled up the stairs as fast as I could without tripping. I could hear a low chuckle behind me, but I ignored it as I quickly found my room and entered.

Jake was already in bed, even if he was just sitting there. It seems as though he hadn't yet calmed down.

"Nice of you to join me. What kept you?" I rolled my eyes at him as I pulled my old yoga pants and t-shirt from my bag. I would have to figure out where the bathroom was, because even though Jake had seen me naked before I just wasn't comfortable with it anymore. Mostly when he was in this kind of mood.

"Sam wanted to talk to me. Make sure I knew I should come to him if anyone of the guys decides to get fresh with me." Ok, not exactly how he put it, but that was the gist of it. It was Jake's turn to roll his eyes. I knew he thought I wouldn't need anymore protection than him, and normally I would agree. Only this time I wasn't so sure he could help me. Jake was built, but not like these cowboys. That guy, Emmett, alone could probably break Jake in half. That guy was Hulk like.

"I don't think I like you sitting with them. Those guys are going to get the wrong idea." Was it bad that I secretly wanted them to?

"Oh, shut it Jake. You're just sore because they embarrassed you in front of the whole room. I'm sorry it happened, and I'm not saying that they were right acting the way they did, but you have to let it go. Remember you were the one that chose this for vacation, so shut up and go to sleep. You are going to need it. Apparently tomorrow we are going to be having a crash coarse in horse riding and roping." I didn't wait for him to reply, I just gathered my things and headed out of the room to find the bathroom. Hopefully Jake would be asleep by the time I got back. Jake didn't normally get upset, but when he did it was really annoying. Thankfully he never stayed mad long, by morning he would be back to his sweet smiling self.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

I chuckled as I watched Bella take off up the stairs like the hounds of hell were nipping at her heals. I wasn't sure if I should be insulted or flattered that I apparently had some kind of effect on her.

"So, while you're protecting her from all the others, who is going to protect her from you?" I pinched the bridge of my nose before I turned to find Leah leaning against the doorframe, her arms crossed over her chest.

"You were listening in at the door? You know Leah, this is one of the reasons we didn't work out." She pushed off the wall and set her hands on her hips. The woman was beautiful, just a little taller than Bella, with legs that could kill. Even so, she was a little too rough for me. Sadly I had the scar to prove it. Don't think I've ever had a worse break up. That woman could shoot better than most men. Mostly with that damned .44 of her's.

"No, we didn't work out because you got drunk one night and fucked my cousin." I swear, she was never going to let me live that down. Ok, so it was probably one of the stupidest things I had ever done. But I was so smashed that night I would have fucked anything that came on to me, Emily just happened to be the first. Not that Leah or anyone believed me. Oh no, Emily was the sweetheart goodie-two-shoes in her family, she would never have seduced her cousin's boyfriend. Bullshit.

"Right, fine Leah, whatever. Now, I have a few things I need to get done before I head off to bed." I turned to leave, but didn't further than a few steps before Leah spoke again.

"I just thought you should know, lookin' as though you might have an interest, tonight at dinner Paul was getting a little too familiar under the table with that Swan girl." I didn't look back to see if Leah had anything else to say, I just continued on like I hadn't heard her.

Fuck! I knew I was going to have a fight on my hands in Paul had decided to make a move. Just, fuck!

* * *

**Author's Note:** YAY! I finally finished this! Took me awhile to get this started and out, but here ya go. :D

Alright, so this was not what I had planned for this chapter originally. It was suppose to be the first day of training, but when I sat down to write this, I just had this idea of Bella being stuck at the table with all the cowboys. Hope it worked. Next chapter will start the training, and our poor Jake is not going to have much fun.

**Disclaimer:**

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**


	4. Cowgirl Training: Part One

(Bella's POV)

Ok, so I was wrong. Jake wasn't his normal sunny self when he woke up. He wasn't as upset at first, more sulky than anything. He slumped around the room gathering his clothes for the day, a frown plastered across his face. No, his mood didn't turn dark until later at breakfast.

When we had entered the dinning room a few of the guests had already taken their seats, but every one of the cowboys, including Sam, were there. Jake went to take the seat he had sat in the night before, and not wanting to cause him anymore upset, I went to sit beside him. Only as I was walking past Embry he had caught my arm and practically swung me down into what was suppose to be his chair.

He had just given me a blinding smile and reminded me that I was to sit there until we left on the drive. From down the table I could see Jake's face grow bright red and his hands clench. I could have hit Embry for what he did, but it was hard to stay angry at him when he smiled widely at me and started to fill my plate with biscuits, ham, eggs, and potatoes. I was beginning to wonder if he thought I was too skinny or something, what with the amount of food he tended to pile on my plate.

The day only seemed it would go down hill from there, at least regarding Jake's mood. After breakfast we were to meet Paul out at the barn where we would be separated into groups and paired with one of the cowboys. Before we even left the table I already knew just who I would be paired with….the cowboy that seemed to think my thigh was the perfect resting place for his hand. Paul had spent the entirety of the meal with his hand clasped securely between my knee and hip. I can't really say that I tried to discourage him, maybe I was too flustered, or in truth it just felt too damn good.

As I had predicted, once we got to the barn Paul separated Jake and I, putting himself as the instructor of my group. I could see Jake seething as he stomped off behind Emmett and his group.

That was about fifteen minutes ago, and I was wondering if Jake was regretting yet planning this for vacation. I looked around me as those in my group swung their lassos around with varying degrees of success. Although, even the worst of them was better than me. I have already wrapped the stupid thing around myself, which of course caused me to trip and fall on my ass. I have hit myself in the back of my head, in the face, hit others in the head with it. And even somehow ended up flicking into some guys crotch.

I was about to just give up and go take a nap when I felt arms wrap around me from behind. I didn't need to turn around to know who it was. I watched as deep, toned russet hands slipped down my arms, one clasping my wrist while the other grabbed my hand and wrapped it's fingers around mine and the lasso.

"You need to stop watching the others, Sugar. You already know how to do this, you just don't realize it. Now, relax." I took a couple of deep breaths and tried to ignore that scent of musk and man that was coming from Paul.

He lifted our joined hands that was holding the lasso, bringing it above our heads….well above mine, I was sure he was leaning over enough not to get hit. Or at least I hoped he was. I just about gasped as he molded his front along my back and started to use his hand to twirl the rope in our hands while his hips made small circles in the opposite direction. With each circle of his hips I was pushed to follow, our hands twirling the rope and our torsos circling slowly. I couldn't hold in the moan as he placed his free hand over my belly.

"It's all in the wrist, Sugar. Keep 'em soft." I wasn't sure this was the proper way to actually twirl a lasso, but I could care less as he continued to circle his hips and whisper in my ear. I had just closed my eyes when I felt him slip from behind me.

My eyes shot open and I was about to lower my arm, but Paul's hand shot out to grab mine and force it to keep twirling.

"There, now flick it out and let go when you bring it around to the front again." I took a deep breath, and as I made two more twirls I flung the lasso out and let go as I came around the front. It was very hard not to giggle like a freaking school girl when I watched the rope encircle the sawhorse with the horns mounted on it. I did smile widely and turn to find Paul staring intensely at me. It was the same look I had recognized on Sam's face the night before.

I felt my breath catch in my chest. What was with these cowboys, none of my old boyfriends ever looked at me with that intensity. Like they were about to throw all caution to the wind and strip me naked and devour me right there, propriety be damned.

"See, all you needed was to stop focusing on how everyone else was doing. Ignore all of them, they don't matter. They can't help you, only I can." Somehow, I thought there was a bit of a double meaning in that last bit. I shivered and nodded.

"Good, now keep practicing until the lasso starts to feel like an extension of your arm." He winked and walked off to instruct a few of the others that were having trouble. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, I was fucking doomed!

* * *

We continued to practice with the lassos until Paul decided we all had it down enough. I figured we would be going straight to learning how to ride, but when we had reached the paddock Paul had disappeared just long enough to come back with several buckets filled with brushes, combs, and a few other things I wasn't really sure what they were.

"Now, for all you city slickers that think riding a horse is the same as driving your car, that you can just take them out without any preparation, think again.

"You can't just pick a horse, toss on a saddle and take off. Before any of you can get on a horse you need to know how to take care of one. Everybody line up now and take a bucket." I wasn't sure what we were doing, but once I got my bucket Paul had grabbed my wrist and winked at me. I thought he would let go, instead he pulled me alongside of him as we watched Sam and an older man that looked like a grown Seth walk over to the paddock.

I swear I heard Sam growl at Paul before he gave me that same intense look I was beginning to realize I would be getting the whole drive.

"Everybody, I would like you to meet Harry Clearwater, the head of this entire outfit." Harry looked a bit rough around the edges, though he had a sweet smile when he looked at me. I could feel myself blush when he tipped his hat at me, it didn't matter that he hadn't been flirting at all. I just wasn't used to all this country gentleman demeanor.

My blush intensified as Paul leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Harry there has an unusual gift. He can match anybody to the perfect horse for them. He has never been wrong. I'm looking forward to seeing what he thinks suits you." I shivered as his lips brushed along the edge of my ear. This time I was very sure I heard Sam growl.

For the next half hour Harry talked a bit with everyone, I was guessing assessing their personality. Paul remained beside me the entire time, even though Sam was practically shooting daggers at him.

After awhile Harry finally nodded to Paul and Sam, telling them to bring this horse and that horse to the fence of the paddock. I watched as each of the guys in my group was matched to a horse. Some were large, some smaller. Some looked wild and other more tame. There were plain ones and others with flashy markings. When it was my turn I was expecting some plain little thing, a slow and maybe older horse. So I was surprised when Sam lead this beautiful creature up to me.

"This is The General." I looked away from the horse to Sam who still held onto the harness. He was no longer scowling, and though he wasn't smiling either, his features had gentled.

"He's beautiful. He is a he right?" Sam nodded and held out the harness for me.

"Yep, he's a Painted and actually one of Harry's best. Trained him himself. Unlike a few of the others, Harry looked to the breeding of TG here himself." I looked back to the horse, The General, and was shocked to find the horse watching me.

TG nudged my shoulder, but thankfully not enough to knock me over. He did it a couple of more times before I felt Sam come up behind me and take my free hand and place something in it.

"He's looking for a carrot, TG here is a bit spoiled. Go on and feed it to him, he won't hurt you." I held out the carrot and watched with a smile as he bit the end off. I had seen pictures of horses, watched shows with them, but I had never been up close and personal with one. It was amazing standing right there before one of them, and knowing that I would be riding him.

"Is he gentle? I've never ridden before." I was sure my voice was a bit shaky, but I wasn't too sure if it was from the prospect of riding or because of the hard heat of Sam behind me.

"He is with the right person. Last year we had some wet-behind-the-ears kid who thought he could show us all up. He wasn't too happy with Harry's choice in horse for him. Mulberry is a very gentle and very calm Palomino, he thought she was too girly of a horse and saw The General here and thought he was better for him." Sam reached up and scratched TG's nose.

"What happened?" Without even thinking about it, I leaned back into Sam's chest.

"The idiot ran out into the paddock before any of us could stop him. When he reached TG he tried to harness him and instead got himself kicked in the shoulder. Broke his arm and bruised his chest up pretty bad. He probably would have been dead if it weren't for the fact that Emmett and Paul had followed him out and had been able to calm TG.

"The guy later on tried to sue us, wanted to shut us down. In the end, when it was brought to light that he went against orders and had violated the contract and waver that everyone signs, he could do little but try and badmouth us." Sam's hand had lowered from TG's nose and was resting against my shoulder as TG ate the last of the carrot.

"He won't try to kick me, will he?" He seemed gentle enough, but I wasn't sure if it was because he was alright with me or if it was because Sam was there.

"Harry wouldn't have picked him if he thought TG wouldn't like you. Now, come on. Leah's got food on the table, and you….well you need to change before you even attempt to ride." I looked down at myself and frowned. I wore the most cowgirlish outfit I had with me. Not that I had yet to see Leah wear anything close to it.

When I had woken up I knew we would be riding, and so tried to figure out something that I could wear. In the end I picked my most worn pair of jeans and a t-shirt with my normal converse.

"I really don't have anything else. Jake planned this whole thing and thought it would be a cute idea to make it a surprise, so I didn't know what to pack. This is the best I have." I turned around to find Sam looking me up and down, a strange glint in his eyes.

"I'll talk with Leah and Sue, maybe even Claire, they might have something for you. Believe me Sweetheart, hip-hugging skinny jeans are not going to be comfortable on the back of a horse, and those shoes of your's are not going to protect your feet at all." I didn't know how I felt about borrowing clothing from Leah, but I had a feeling Sam was right. I had brought a few pairs of skinny jeans and a couple of sundresses, converse and sandals. I really could kill Jake.

"Until then, here." I watched with wide eyes as he unbuttoned his blue plaid shirt, uncovering his t-shirt clad chest. I was too flustered to speak and just stood there while he wrapped his shirt around my hips and tied it in front.

"That will have to do for now." He placed his hand on the small of my back and started leading me away from the group as he hollered back that it was time to eat. When I turned around, Paul was glaring at Sam and I didn't think it was just because he had interrupted his lesson.

* * *

Lunch was just as uncomfortable as breakfast. Jake sat at the other end of the table, talking to the guys in his group and completely ignoring me. I tried not to let it bother me, but Jake and I had been friends for so long I couldn't help but feel stung by his behavior.

Embry must have noticed at some point, because he wrapped an arm around my shoulder and started asking me how I had been doing so far. He listened quietly as I told him about having problems with the lasso until Paul helped me get the hang of it.

"Oh, I'm sure he was _very_ helpful." My eyes moved past Embry to Leah who had sat down beside Jake, she was scowling and looking down at us.

"Shut up Leah, you're just sore that Harry won't let you go on anymore drives." Leah made a 'humph' noise and turned back towards Jake and her lunch.

I had to stifle a gasp as Paul reached under the table and placed his hand at the top of my thigh, squeezing. My eyes remained on my plate of left over fried chicken and biscuits as Paul leaned down to whisper in my ear.

"Why didn't you tell me you had nothing else to wear?" I just shrugged my shoulders and ignored him the rest of the meal, not that Paul seemed to mind as he never once removed his hand from my thigh.

"So, Bella, what horse did Harry pick out for you?" I smiled at Embry, who thankfully had broken the strange and awkward silence that Leah's comment had created.

"The General." Across the table I saw several of the cowboys start to choke on their food, even Leah sat her glass of tea down a little harder than necessary.

"TG? Really, for a little thing like you? I figured he'd pick Sunshine for you." Sam made a scoffing noise and gave the Jared guy a rather scathing look.

"Sunshine is about on her last leg, besides the fact that she never would make it to even the first drop point, she is too docile for Miss Bella. The General will suit her well, you'll see." I tried not to blush, but I couldn't and knew I was starting to color.

"I have a feeling Sugar here is a bit more of a spitfire than she seems." Paul squeezed my thigh as he said this, but I refused to look over at him. Or Sam for that matter. Those two cowboys had a way of frustrating me to the point of silliness.

"Oh, Miss Bella is a bit more than just a spitfire I'd say. The General took to her immediately." I wanted to yell at them to stop speaking about me as though I wasn't there, but Paul's fingers, which had found the inside seem of my crotch, made any and all sound stick in my throat.

I was absolutely, completely, _fucked!_

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, so we were going to see them riding in this chap, but I decided to split the first day of training into two chaps.

Now, there is a OS that goes with the last chapter, "Cowgirls Don't Cry, They Get Even" and is about the breakup between Leah and Sam.

Disclaimer:

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


	5. Cowgirl Training: Part Two

(Bella's POV)

I gulped down my last sip of sweet tea and stood with the rest of the cowboys. Paul had thankfully done nothing more than press his fingers down a couple of time before he removed his hand altogether so he could finish eating. Not that that hadn't driven me insane. I was so wound up, a buzzing moving through my body left behind from Paul's touch.

Embry gave me one last squeeze around the shoulders and called for his group to meet up with him back at the south end of the paddock. I watched as Paul did the same thing, only he was a bit more gruff and simply ordered everyone to get their asses out there before he assigned the stragglers to clean up horse shit.

Poor Jake looked annoyed as he followed Emmett, but he had least gave me a small smile before he left the lodge. I was so busy watching everyone else I had forgotten to follow Paul, and was startled when his arm all of a sudden wrapped around my shoulders and started to pull me in the direction of the front door.

"Now, now Sugar, I wouldn't want to put you on cleaning duty. It wouldn't be fair to make exceptions." I looked up at Paul and noticed he had that same intense expression on his face, though it was paired with an ornery smirk.

"Stop frightening the guests Paul." I stopped in my tracks as Sam seemed to suddenly appear in front of us. He glared at Paul before turning to me. His face softened just a bit, but he still looked hard.

"He can't make you clean the stables, just ignore him. Training is so short we can't take the chance for you not understanding anything because you were punished." He glared once again at Paul. My eyes turned from one man to the next, and what I saw in their eyes was enough to send shivers down my spine.

There was challenge and anger. And I swore there was hatred in Paul's eyes. For the first time I wondered if the way they acted towards each other actually had anything to do with me, and I wasn't just some game piece they were using to win whatever messed up game they were playing.

Neither of them spoke to each other again, Sam just nodded towards me and marched off towards where Leah was clearing up the lunch dishes. Paul's arm around my shoulder tightened and when I looked up at him he was scowling.

I nudged his hip with mine, or more I nudged his thigh with my hip, and he turned down to give me another one of his panty melting smirks.

"Guess I've been found out." He winked at me and pulled me along with him back towards the paddock.

"I might not be able to actually force anyone to clean out the stables, well not anymore, it does keep everyone in line. Of course now I'm going to have to figure out another way for you." I shivered at the vibrations of his voice. There was no mistaking the lust and suggestions in his words.

I was relieved when we finally made it to the paddocks. All the members of my group looked expectantly towards the two of us and I realized they were waiting to see if Paul sent me to clean up horse shit. He just looked at all the wannabe cowboys and told them to grab their damn buckets, we needed to have at least ridden once before supper.

Tending to our horses wasn't as bad had I thought. Most everyone had been silent as we worked, though I could hear a few whispers about how I didn't waste much time in screwing one of the cowboys.

I was grinding my teeth so hard that my jaw hurt and a pain was shooting up into my temples by the time that we had all finished. Many of the wannabes had started complaining about how I would be getting special treatment now that I was banging the Ramrod.

My hands wandered down and across TG's neck as I tried to calm myself down. TG turned his head and rested his nose in the crook of my neck, his breath causing a few of my hairs to tickle across my shoulders.

"Hey Sugar, what's the matter?" I continued to brush my hands across TG's neck, refusing to look up at Paul. I was still too angry from all the whispers and didn't really want to snap at him when he was being sweet.

Thankfully, or not so thankfully depending on how you look at it, I was saved from having to answer him when the two guys next to me opened their damn mouths again.

"Figures she would be a little slut. Did you notice how the Trail Boss was looking at her? And the guy she brought with her, poor bastard is so henpecked. I bet she keeps his balls in a jar, no other reason why a guy would just sit there and allow some other guy fuck his girl." Great, now they thought that Jake and I were lovers. They could have at least painted Jake in a better light. He might be a very sweet man, but had we actually been dating he wouldn't have hesitated in beating the shit out of the guy he thought was coming on to me. Jake could be very territorial.

Though I wasn't looking at Paul, I swore I could feel him tense up. My eyebrows shot straight up as he growled and I could hear him stomp over to where the two guys were gossiping like a couple of old hens.

I turned around when I heard him give a fake cough behind me. The guys stopped what they were doing and looked at Paul wide-eyed.

"It looks like you two have finished. Good, now maybe you could show the rest of us how to saddle a horse. I mean since you seem to have insight into everything, you should know how, right?" I had to laugh at the guys, they looked like deer caught in the headlights. With everyone watching them they couldn't very well refuse, oh no, that would make them look stupid.

They both nodded and went to take their saddles off the paddock fence and proceeded to do everything wrong. I may not know anything about this kind of life, but even I know that how they were doing it was wrong. Once they were finished they thought to try and mount their horses, thankfully Paul stopped them before they could hurt the beautiful creatures.

"Mount them and you will regret it. You could have really hurt them if you tried getting up there, that is if you could. Neither of you even tightened the cinch." Paul stalked forward and quickly worked to undo both saddles and set them back on the fence.

"This is why all of you have to pay attention, and not spend your time spreading lies. Right now, while we are still at the ranch, stupid mistakes can be fixed. While we are out in the range those same mistakes could cost you your or someone else's life.

"So stop fucking around and start paying attention or you will be sent packing. This is too serious to be screwing around and taking a liability with us." Both guys looked ready to pounce on Paul, but they thankfully thought better of it. Paul was a big guy, I was sure he could easily take both of them on and not break a sweat. And that thought did nothing to help stop the tingling between my legs.

While the two gossiping biddies stood there sufficiently cowed, Paul came to stand beside me. He leaned down a moment, his face turned more towards TG than me.

"Don't ever take anything like that for anyone. Stand up for yourself, I know you have it in you. Harry wouldn't have picked The General for you if you were some silent shrinking violet." I stared wide-eyed up at him, Jake had always told me I was no coward, but he had never put it like Paul had.

I nodded to him and after giving me the first real smile I had seen from him, turned around to address the rest of the group.

"Listen up! I'm only going to show you how to do this once, you better pay attention because tomorrow you better remember this as you will be expected to saddle your own horse without any prompting.

"This isn't some fun vacation, this is work and when we are out on the trail we don't have time to be mollycoddling pansies." With that Paul spoke clearly, and surprisingly without insult, while he directed us in how to properly saddle a horse.

* * *

(Jake's POV)

I flung my leg up and over the back of my horse, Midnight. Our group leader, Emmett, was already mounted and shouting off to everyone that they better get up or be left behind.

He had already gone through the basics before we ever got on, but he was already repeating them while he demonstrated a few of them. I looked down at the animal that was currently between my legs. The last time I had been on a horse I had been six years old and Dad had taken us kids to some fair. The horses had really been nothing more than ponies tethered and walked slowly around for a buck a ride.

Still, from that moment in time I had wanted nothing more than to be a cowboy. I had dreams of growing up to ride big broncos, rescuing the pretty damsel from some outlaw. Yeah, pretty silly, but I was young after all.

When I had been thinking on this year's vacation, I had thought about all sorts of things that both Bella and I could enjoy. But when this guy at work mentioned the cattle drive he had gone on the year before I knew we had our vacation.

I was sure Bella would've nixed it the moment she heard about it, so I kept it a secret. As I had grown up that dream of being a cowboy had faded away, but this was my one chance to live it out. Even if it was just for a couple of weeks.

Now though I was rethinking this whole plan. One, I hadn't really thought about how much of a klutz Bella was and now that I was on Midnight I was worried. I could just see her horse taking off only to come back without a rider.

And two…well things just weren't going the way I had planned. Bella's time was being monopolized by the group of puffed up cowboys that ran this drive. I didn't begrudge her the attention, she deserved it. She was a very beautiful and wonderful woman, even if she didn't realize it. It was more that I was so used to it being just the two of us that I wasn't at all happy to have her attention removed from me.

And, ok yeah, that remark yesterday was a major kick to my ego's balls. Just about as bad as this horse was doing to my own at the moment. I cringed as I practically bounced atop Midnight. I understood now why Emmett had laughed at all of us that had said we had never actually ridden before.

He was laughing again, great big belly laughs as a few of the guys in my group yelped as their horse got away from them. I glared after him, I was sure I had been purposely put in his group. He hadn't once missed the chance to make some remark towards me. The bastard.

I held in a groan as we walked our horses towards the small trail Emmett was leading us. I really wasn't looking forward to the rest of the day, hell I was beginning to dread actually getting starting the drive.

If they were all this bad with just training, how much worse were they going to be once we got out on the range? I understood they saw me as a threat, how could I just be friends with Bella? They were posturing and trying to take me down a notch. Still, for fuck's sake, how many times do I have to mention that I'm not sleeping with Bella?

Fuck, I should have listened to Dad when he told me what a bad idea this was.

* * *

(Sam's POV)

I had never before allowed anyone to get to me. Not my father, not Leah, not even the men under my command had ever rattled me enough to the point of wanting to shoot something. Not until now.

I wanted nothing more than to punch Paul where he stood after dinner. I knew he had been teasing Bella about having her clean out the stables, but it had been that in itself that had pissed me off. I didn't like him touching her, didn't like the look he had on his face when he looked at her. I hated that he teased her.

Apparently Paul wasn't anywhere near happy that I had an interest in the girl. When he had looked defiantly at me I was shocked to see hatred in his eyes. I wasn't sure what his problem was, it couldn't have just been Bella.

I hadn't waited for the two to leave before I approached Leah. There were a few things I had promised Bella I would take care of.

Leah had been clearing the table, though she seemed to have been slamming the plates down in the sink a little harder than normal. Without saying a word I ran a sink of water and started washing the dishes as she brought them in.

For awhile neither of us said anything, this was something familiar. Funnily enough this was what had started our relationship. When I had started work for Harry I had thought she was the prettiest woman I had ever seen, but I hadn't known how to approach her. One day after dinner I hadn't needed to head back out and without thinking I started helping her clean up.

For several months I had made sure to help her wash dishes after meals, making sure I had enough men to cover my work until I was able to return outside. I had been content to just be around her, but after the forth month Leah had slammed down the towel in her hands and with slightly wet hands grabbed my face and proceeded to kiss the ever living shit out of me.

We had been inseparable from that day forward, well at least until the bitch cousin from Hell showed up. I swear that woman was the devil with a boob job.

Now standing beside Leah as we both worked to clean up the dinner dishes, there was no sexual tension, no wanting. Strangely there was no longing for what had been, not like there had been only a month before. Now it simply felt like two old friends working together.

"Spit it out Sam, neither of us has all day to wait while you hem-haw around." I looked over to her as I slipped a plate into the rinse water.

"I'm not hem-hawing." She lifted one brow at me and pursed her lips. That was her, 'I smell bullshit' face.

"Well, I'm not. Though I do have a favor to ask of you." The towel in her hand set down on the counter and she turned to rest her hip on the counter and cross her arms over her chest.

"Shoot." I cringed a bit, I was still pissed about when we broke up. That little display of her's caused two raised scars on the inside of my thighs.

"I need some of your old clothes, possibly from Sue and Claire too if you can get them." Her other eyebrow shot up and she just looked at me like I was insane.

"My clothes? Fuck Sam, what crazy shit are you planning?" I emptied the soapy water, grabbed the towel from beside her and dried my hands while she stared at me.

"Leah, nothing weird is going on. Miss Bella doesn't have anything appropriate to wear. Apparently her friend, Jake, wanted to surprise her and didn't tell her where they were going. So she doesn't have anything, no boots or jeans, shoot I doubt she has any shirts that would work.

"I told her I would ask around to see if one of ya'll had something she could borrow. There is just no way she is going to be able to go on this drive with hip-huggers and tennis shoes. Now, will you help or not?" For a moment I thought she would refuse when she leaned forward, yanked the towel from my hands and continued to dry the rest of the dishes.

"I'll see what I can find. She looks to be around Claire's height, and I'm sure Mom has an old pair of boots that will work." I nodded, said thanks and started to head out. Before I could make two steps Leah stopped me with a hand on my arm.

"Don't be fucking stupid Sam, if you want her don't wait to make a move. You don't have time for her to make it, not like you did with me. And you better make that move damn fast, from what I've heard about the lasso lesson this morning Paul has already made his." I clenched my teeth to keep the growl in my throat from rumbling out. I should have punched the shit a few moments ago.

"Thank you for that Leah, but I think I can take care of this on my own." She laughed and shook her head.

"Right, that was why for four months you washed dishes while staring longingly at me from the corner of your eyes. Fuck Sam, if I hadn't gotten tired of it I doubt we ever would have gotten together." With that she shooed me out of the kitchen, muttering about how she had to start supper.

I thought over what she had said as I walked out to the barn. I didn't have months, when Jake had signed up he had only registered for two weeks with the option to extend to a full month. Fuck!

* * *

(Bella's POV)

Oh hell! I was never going to be able to walk properly again!

The one thing I had feared had thankfully not happened. Once I had been seated atop TG I was so scared that I would end up falling off that I had held onto the saddle horn for dear life. Paul had chuckled at me, offering to mount up and ride behind me. I knew had he I wouldn't have been to walk at all.

Not that I was doing much walking now. TG was so wide, and add in all the boucing and clenching. I was so sore, I just couldn't wait until I could have a nice, long soak before bed.

I tried not to cringe at every step, but it was hard. The inside of my jeans kept rubbing along my abused thighs, reminding me just how much I hurt. After I had gotten on TG I was so very thankful towards Sam. My jeans, which normally would ride down a little when I sat, rode down enough during the ride, I knew had I not had Sam's shirt tied around my waist half of my ass would be showing.

"Heard you did pretty well for your first ride." I turned to find Embry walking towards me. I smiled at him, a smile he returned fully. He was so unlike either Sam and Paul. Those two were so intense it was a little scary, Embry on the other hand was sweet and a bit flirty.

Once he reached me he flung an arm around my shoulders and pulled me into him. I allowed him to as it help to take a bit of weight off of my legs.

"Well I stayed on the horse if that is what you mean. Paul practically had to pry my whitened fingers from the saddle horn, I was so scared I was going to fall." He laughed, squeezed me a bit and started to direct me towards the dining room.

"You'll get used to it. The pain in your legs too, it will get easier. Believe me, by the time you leave for home you will be a regular old cowgirl." I looked at him like he was crazy, he just laughed harder.

"Come on Greenhorn, let's get in there while there is still food on the table."

* * *

If it was even possible, things were worse than at lunch. Sam and Paul didn't speak to each other, and when they did look over at each other it was only to glare. Apparently this was strange, as all the cowboys looked at them and away with uncomfortable expressions on their faces.

Paul once again had decided that my thigh was the perfect place to rest his hand, though I had to admit his slow and deep massage felt damn good after the afternnon of riding. Sam would loo over at me every now and then when I spoke to one of the other cowboys, but he didn't speak to me himself. Still his intense gaze was enough to take my breath away.

Jake was sitting at the other end of the table in what was now his normal spot, Leah beside him. They were once again talking, though quietly. Jake still looked annoyed and I was too tired to worry about it.

The scratch of a chair across the wooden floor brought my eyes to Sam. He hadn't finished his food, but he bid everyone a goodnight and took off outside. As he walked away I watched him pull a packet of cigarettes from his back pocket.

My mind went back to yesterday, watching him take a long drag out by the barn. The way his lips curled around the cigarette just slightly as he sucked in. The smoke as it curled out from his nose. His fingers and how they held that small object almost reverently. But most of all, the look of bliss on his face.

I felt myself squirming in my seat, I just hoped everyone thought I was simply sore from riding and not turned on enough to soak my jeans through.

The eyes of all the cowboys, besides Paul, were on Sam as he left. It was obvious that something was going on, but no one seemed to know what or want to be the one to ask. Deciding to ignore the both of them, I turned back to my food.

I had planned to talk to Jake before we went back out to practice some more, but before I could stand after I finished, Leah approached me.

"Excuse me, if I could trouble you for a few minutes, I need to talk to you about something." I nodded, though I couldn't figure out what she could possibly want. I hadn't talk to her at all since we arrived. She took off towards Sam's office before I could ask her anything. Apparently I was suppose to follow.

Paul's hand squeezed down a bit, causing me to flinch as my sore muscles protested. Seeing my grimace Paul let go and replaced his hand back in his own lap.

"What does she want with you?" Though it was a simple question he had said it in such a way there was no mistaking he was upset. Though at me or Leah I couldn't have told you.

"I don't know, I haven't even talked to her once." He frowned, but nodded and continued to eat. After excusing myself I went off to find Leah.

As I had thought, she was in Sam's office. Seeing the duffle bag in her hands I remembered what Sam had told me earlier. She threw me the bag and picked up two pairs of cowboy boots that were so worn they couldn't even stand up straight anymore.

"Sam told me that you didn't have anything appropriate to wear. I'm a bit taller and thinner than you, but Quil's wife, Claire, is about the same size. She put a few pairs of Wranglers in there, some shirts and socks." She was leaning against the desk, her legs crossed at the ankles. She looked like some sort of cowgirl royalty, beautiful and perfect in her worn jeans and simple floral shirt. Even her old boots looked elegant. I doubted very much I would look anything like that in those clothes.

"Thank you, my friend Jake thought it would be fun to surprise me, but it seemed to slip his mind that I would need special clothes for this." Leah chuckled a little and threw the boots over to land at my feet.

"Most guys are dense, if it doesn't relate directly to them they just don't get it. Anyway, those boots are from my mom. She said to go ahead and keep them, it just gives her a reason to buy herself a couple of more.

"There are also two belts in there and a few bandanas. If you need any help with putting everything together just give me a holler." I nodded and thanked her again. I was just turning towards the door when she spoke again.

"If I were you, I would stay away from Paul. He is a bit of a player, thinks of himself as the Cowboy Casanova. He's nothing but trouble." I just stared at her. Ok, I could see where Paul could be that way. He sure didn't waste any time making a move on me.

"I thank you for the warning, but I think that I can take care of myself. I'm not looking for anything long term, so I doubt that I would be hurt if some did happen between us." I shook my head and with bag and boots in hand went to leave. Once again her voice stopped me.

"Sam is a good man, no matter what anyone says. He is a bit hard, but he hasn't had the easiest life." I turned back towards her with my brow lifted at her in confusion.

"Isn't Sam your ex?" She nodded, her head turned from me and at the wall.

"Yeah, but that is all in the past." I couldn't figure out this woman. Hell I couldn't figure out any of these people. I had only been here not even a full two days and I had two men practically fighting over me and now here was this woman trying to warn me away from one guy and towards the other. For goodness sake! All I wanted to do was get this vacation over with, not start some affair.

"Oh, I forgot your hat. You are going to need it to protect you from the sun." I blinked at Leah. She walked towards me to reach behind the open door. From the old hat stand she pulled down a rather beat up hat and handed it over towards me. It was a simple white straw cowboy hat with a braided brown leather band. I was sure it had probably been really pretty when it had first been bought, now though it looked like it had been run over a time or two.

"Thank you, again. And…I'll keep or advice in mind. Now though I've got to go, Paul wanted to get in a couple of more hours of practice in before bed." She didn't say anything this time as I walked out the room, just stood there in Sam's office looking lost and the most vulnerable than she had probably ever in her life.

Abab

I trudged into my room, still feeling bowlegged and seriously sore. I closed the door and looked up to find a sight that would, for years to come, make me laugh out loud.

Jake was sitting in the chair across the room, no shirt, no pants, and a huge bag of ice pressed against his crotch. He looked at me sharply as I busted out laughing. It hadn't dawned on me that if I hurt like hell he probably hurt worse. I mean, he had a lot more dangling between his legs to get bruised.

"Shut. The. Fuck. Up." I shook my head and flopped down on the bed closest to him.

"My God, Jake, are you alright?" My concern might have sounded more sincere had I not still be laughing like a loon.

"Laugh it up Bells, but I don't think my dick is ever going to work again. In fact I think the next time I get on that damn horse it might just end up falling off." I sat up and pouted at him. He just sneered, but I wasn't detoured. I hated having him upset with me and wanted things to get back to normal as soon as possible.

I climbed down from the bed and crawled over to kneel before him. He flinched, but I just started to reach up towards the icebag, still pouting.

"Aww, my poor baby. Would you like Mommy to kiss it make it better?" His eyes went wide before he slapped my hand away and started to laugh himself.

"Fuck Bells! That was disturbing. You can be so nasty some times." I giggled and leaned back to rest against the side of the bed.

"Your fault and you know it. Plus anyway, you didn't used to think me doing that was nasty." He had stopped laughing, but he no longer looked upset at me. Which I was more than grateful for.

"Yeah, but that was years ago. You seriously wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping with me now, would you?" He looked at me with a brow raised in question, though I also saw a bit of fear behind his eyes. I understood and took no offense. I would probably be acting the same way had I thought he wanted me that way again. We hadn't worked out the first time and I would be scared to loose the friendship I had grown to need.

"No, I wouldn't. You are like a brother to me…..ok maybe that is a bit sick sounding. You are my best friend Jake, I love you, but not that way so don't worry. And I wouldn't touch your dick for any amount of money." Jake kicked out at me for that remark, but when his foot connected with my shin it barely ever stung. He knew his strength and was always careful not to hurt me.

"So are we good now? I hate when you are upset with me." He smiled widely and tapped my leg with his foot.

"Yeah, we are fine. It was never you anyway." I knew I wouldn't get anymore out of him about what was bothering him, so I stood…carefully…and started to get things ready for bed. We still had two more days of training to go, and I was in desperate need of a soak.

"You know Bells, that was the first time that something was bobbing away between my legs and I didn't enjoy it." I just rolled my eyes, grabbed the pillow from the bed and threw it at him as I walked out the door to take my bath.

"Idiot!" His laugh followed me through the door and I couldn't help but smile. Now maybe we could finally enjoy the vacation, I could deal with anything as long as I had my bestfreind beside me.

* * *

Author's Note: Ok, done and quicker than I had thought. Ok, so hopefully that cleared up a bit about Jake and Bella's relationship. This is mostly a love triangle between Sam, Bella and Paul, with a few flirtations with a couple of the other cowboys.

Oh, and Jake's last line was inspired from a line from the newest Sherlock Holmes movie. LOVE that movies, btw.

Anyway, I've got some stuff in RL going on, so I can't guarantee updates for awhile on any of my stories. I'll try to keep up, but it will depend on if I feel up to it.

Disclaimer:

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended**


	6. Idiocy Of The Male Ego

Chapter Six: Idiocy Of The Male Ego;

* * *

(Bella's POV)

I was never going to pull this off. No way, no how. I sighed as I looked into the full length mirror on the back of the bedroom door. When I had woken up, I had great hopes for the day. I would be that cowgirl that Paul and Sam both believed I could be. That was until I moved.

If I thought I had hurt the night before, I was wrong. Everything below the belt hurt like hell. When I showered I even found that the insides of my thighs had several purple spots. And now here I was, dressed in the clothes Leah had given me the day before, and looking like a kid playing dress up.

"Hey Little Greenhorn! You better hurry up in there, before Paul decides to come and get you himself." I sighed again as Embry pounded on the door. The sun wasn't even up and all those damn cowboys were wide awake.

"I'm coming!" I tried to adjust my clothing one more time before I resigned myself to the fact that this was the best it was going to get, and walked out of the room.

Embry was leaning against the opposite wall, arms crossed over his chest. He looked so put together, his clothes fitting him as though he had been born to wear them….hell he had.

"Lookin' good Little Greenhorn." Embry winked at me as he pushed off the wall.

"Yeah, right. I look silly. They don't look right on me." He shook his head, and before I knew it, he had grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the room.

"You look far from silly. You just aren't comfortable in them yet. Here, all you need are a few adjustments." I didn't get out a word before he advanced on me, placing his hands at my belt and unbuckling it.

"Whoa, whoa, what the hell do you think you are doing?" He just laughed as he unbuttoned my jeans, though he thankfully didn't unzip them.

"I'm fixing your shirt, now hold still." I blinked up at him as he smoothed the blue western shirt I was wearing, tucking the ends into my jeans. I jerked a bit as his fingers brushed the tops of my panties, but he didn't seem to notice. He just finished tucking, buttoned my jeans and buckled the belt. By the time he finished my face was so hot I was sure you could fry a freaking egg on it.

"Um, thank you…" He held up his hand for me to be quiet, grabbed a hold of my arms and practically tossed me back onto my bed. I stared up at him, wondering if he had lost his mind.

"Need to fix your boots. You can always wear them under your jeans like you are now, but since the legs are so long something could easily crawl or slither up there." I propped my elbows on the bed and watched as Embry pulled off my boots, only to slip them back on with my pant legs tucked inside. The boots actually felt more secure that was, my feet were just a bit smaller and thinner than those boots were made for.

"Also since the pants are a little long for you, this will keep your from tripping over the legs. Now, get up and go sit over in front of the vanity." Deciding it was better not to ask, I stood up, walked to the vanity, and sat down on the small bench.

I wasn't sure what I had been expecting, but Embry picking up my brush and running it through my hair had not been it. He worked quickly, brushing my hair and dividing it into two sections. I pulled out two small rubber bands and handed it to him when he asked, watching in the mirror as he stuck them in his mouth.

I watched amazed as he pleated my hair into a set of double French braids, framing my face.

"Before you ask, I had a girlfriend when I was in high school, she had hair even longer than your's. She used to like me to play with it, and one day decided I should learn how to braid her hair." He shrugged and stood back, allowing me to stand up.

"I'm glad you did. It looks nice, thank you." He nodded and reached over to grab one of the bandanas off the pile of clothes Leah had given me.

"You're welcome. Now, it would be best to bring one of these. It's going to get hot and you'll be thankful for your bandana. Also if you have any sunblock you better put some on. Your skin is so pale, I'm afraid you might burn at just the mention of sun." He laughed and I couldn't help laughing along with him. He really wasn't that far off. My skin was so sensitive to the sun. Just to keep from looking like a boiled lobster, I had to wear SPF: Victorian Strength. At least that was Dad always told me.

"Already applied that actually." Embry smiled, grabbed my hat and tossed it at me.

"Alright then, grab your hat and come on downstairs. If we don't get down there soon Paul is liable to come up here and get you himself….and I doubt you'd want that. He would have you tossed over his shoulder." Yeah, that sounded about right. Though I couldn't tell Embry that the idea actually appealed to me. I mean, what woman wouldn't want to be held in those strong arms, flung over his shoulder so you were face to face with one of the most glorious asses on the planet?

Instead I just nodded and headed for the door. I couldn't help the smal giggle that escaped me when I got half way down the stairs. Paul had just rounded the corner and was heading up until he noticed I was coming down.

"I was beginning to wonder what happened. I was just coming up to get you, you need to eat to build your strength for the day." I could see the glint in his eyes as he looked me up and down. It was the same glint I saw in Sam's. It was intense, and sent a wave of heat and moisture south quickly.

I looked Paul over the same as he had me. I knew I was absolutely fucked on this trip, but right then and there I decided that maybe this was just what I needed. Fuck the damned vacation curse. I was going to enjoy myself.

"Yeah, Embry just warned me. Said I better get down before you went all caveman on me and tossed me over your shoulder." Paul's smile turned into an almost evil smirk as I said this, and it wasn't surprising when he bolted up the rest of the stairs. The wind was knocked out of me as I found myself bent over Paul's shoulder. My hat fell from my hand, but Paul wasn't listening to me, just smacked my ass once and turned to continue down the stairs, laughing all the way.

"Paul! Fuck man! I had only been playing with her! Fuck! Paul! God Damn! Sam is going to kill you!" I looked up from, what had to be the worlds best view, to find Embry running behind us with my hat in his hand. I winked at him and laid my head back down. Fuck he had one of the tightest asses that I had ever seen.

I knew the moment we stepped into the dining room, where there was once laughter and talking, the room went silent.

"Paul! What the fuck are you doing?!" Uh oh. Maybe should have thought it out a bit more. I could hear Sam's heavy steps as he advanced on Paul and I, and I tried to wiggle around to see him too, but he was in front of Paul and out of my view.

"Shit Sam, relax, we're just playing. She doesn't mind, really." I was about ready to tell Sam that I wasn't upset or anything, but before I could say anything, two things happened. First, soft footsteps came into the room just before the sound of a dish shattering on the floor. And second, Sam's huge hands curled around my hips and pulled me quickly off of Paul's shoulder.

Sam turned me around once I was on the ground, one hand coming up to smooth down my hair and curve around my face, as thought looking for some sort of injury. I blinked up at him, not sure about the look on his own face. He looked pissed as hell, but I wasn't sure if it was directed at Paul or me.

"Damn Leah, what happened? Are you alright?" Embry's concerned voice drew me away from the burning eyes in front of me, to where Leah stood in the doorway to the kitchen. She looked shocked and red-faced, two potholders in her otherwise empty hands. At her feet was the source of the sound of shattering. Her boots and legs were covered in pieces of broken bowl and gray that was still steaming.

"Um, one of my fingers slipped off the potholder and I burned myself. I jerked and lost my grip on the gravy. Sorry." Leah actually looked uncomfortable as she kneeled down to start cleaning up. Several of the others stood from the table to help her, including Jake. I was about to offer help, myself, when Sam cupped my chin and used the commotion around us to cover up talking to me.

"You're alright? I told you to come to me if you get uncomfortable with any of my men, and that even means Paul. If he is doing something…" I held up a hand and smiled widely.

"Thanks Sam, but I'm fine. Paul was right, we were just playing. I kind of…um, well I kind of dared him." Ok, so not really the truth, but it was close enough. I knew when I said that to Paul he would take it as a challenge.

Sam looked shocked and even a little flustered. He nodded and stood back, his hands going to hook through his belt loops. All of a sudden I felt cold without the warmth of either Paul or Sam.

"I'm sorry guys, I'll just whip up another batch." Sam cleared his throat and walked over to stand beside Leah, his arm going down to hook under her arm and help her stand up.

"Don't worry about it Leah. You just go get changed and make sure you didn't cut yourself. There is plenty to eat." She nodded and turned around to head towards where the downstairs bathroom was located.

I felt a hand curl around my arm, and turned to see Paul beside me. Though he was looking where Leah had just been. He shook his head and looked down to me, giving me a bright smile.

"Well, that was exciting. Come on, there might not be any gravy, but you still need to eat." With that, he tugged on my arm and led me to my chair between him and Embry. I filled my plate full and began to eat. Though everyone around me talked, I spent the whole meal watching Paul and Sam.

I wasn't sure what was going on between the two men. Not really, but I knew what hatred looked like. And the two men that just a couple of days ago claimed to be best friends were throwing that look to each other.

* * *

I smiled from atop TG, as I watched Paul, Embry and Jared demonstrate how to round up wandering cattle. The cows were so loud that they had to yell over the noise just to be heard. Still, we each heard when it was our turn to go after a cow.

It took me a few times, but I was finally able to return the wandering calf to the herd. Embry gave me a thumbs up, Jared just smiled, and Paul….well Paul tipped his hat and gave me a wink along side of a panty melting smirk.

That was the way the entire day had been. Paul used every opportunity to flirt with me. Making comments, winking, even patting my ass when he walked past. I probably should have been angry and uncomfortable, but I was the one that started it that morning. Plus really, I would have to be dead not to enjoy the attention. It would be even better though had it not been for Sam.

Sam had been polite, though just a bit colder than he had been before. I wasn't sure what brought it on, but I hated it. At lunch he nodded at me, but refused to talk. When I asked Embry about it, he just shook his head and walked off. I hoped that by time dinner came around he would have been over whatever had been bugging him.

"Alright, time to head back to the stables! And I want to see each and every one of you applying what you learned yesterday. If I see one man leaving his horse saddled up and left in the stables you will be asigned first watch out on the trail." There was almost a mad dash to the stables as the other guests in my group tried to be the first one there to care for his horse.

That was something else that had been going on all day. All of the guys thought if they could be the first and fastest to get something done, it would impress the cowboys. Instead, I followed Paul and Embry's lead. Taking my time, doing things at a normal pace.

The cowboys rode up beside me, so I was practically pen in between them. Paul and Embry on either side of me, and Jared just behind.

"You did good today, Little Greenhorn." I blushed at the compliment, Embry was constantly telling me about how well I was doing.

"I doubt it will be much longer that ya will be able to call her that!" Jared laughed from behind me, causing Embry to join in.

As we neared the stables, a commotion caught our attention, and we all sped up. Once there it was hard to believe what I saw. How could grown men revert to children so fast? Three of the men from my group, Phil, Ross and Adam I believe, were on the ground trying to beat the crap out of each other. Instead of stopping them, the others were all standing around like a bunch of high school boys, egging them on.

I dismounted and watched helpless as the cowboys pushed their way through the mob and tried to pull the men apart. For a moment it looked like it worked, each of the cowboys had a hold of one man and had started dragging them away from each other. Then, somehow Adam, who Jared had, pulled from his arms and went straight for Phil's neck.

There was a tumble of bodies, the cowboys going down with half the mob. I didn't know what to do, but just to stand there. The thought that I should find Sam crossed my mind, but before I could turn around, the fight had rolled it's way towards me.

I yelled out as the men hit my legs and took them right out from under me. I tumbled into the mess of thrown punches, catching one in my stomach and one clipping my jaw. I tried to move, but found myself pinned under the men. I started to yell out again, but my voice was drowned out by the sound of two gun shots.

The men ontop of me stilled, and were quickly thrown away from me as Embry and Jared worked to unbury me. I looked up from where I laid in the dirt, to find Paul and Sam standing beside each other, both with guns.

Embry hooked his hands under my arms and carefully lifting me up. I felt like throwing up, the pain in my stomach enough to make me dizzy. I was just thankful the one to my jaw only grazed. Once I was on my feet I found myself once again surrounded by men. Only this time it was Sam and Paul.

"Are you alright?" I had to laugh as both of them blurted out the same thing, only to glare at each other. Of course, the laughing didn't help and it ended up turning into a groan. I started to fold over when two very fit arms wrapped themselves around me, keeping me upright.

"I'm fine, just a bit dizzy and out of breath." I would have said more, but Sam had leaned down, sliding one arm behind my legs and lifting me up into his arms.

"Shit, you could have a concussion. Do you remember if you hit your head?" I shook my head no. It all happened too fast, and when I was down I hadn't been as concerned about the ground as I had been about the flying fists around me.

"Come on, I'll take you inside and Sue will have a look at you. Paul!" Sam's booming voice made me cringe, and I was sure he realized it because he lowered his voice when he spoke next.

"Find out what that was all about and then get Emmett and Jasper to escort them off the ranch. Make sure the rest of them know they are now on double watch for the first week on the trail." I didn't hear Paul's reply, only the beating of Sam's heart as he walked me back to the lodge.

He didn't speak the whole way, and I wondered if he was still angry. Even if he was, I was grateful to him. I wasn't sure I would have been able to make it back to the lodge on my own.

"Fuck Sam! What happened?" I cringed again at Leah's voice, and burrowed even further in Sam's chest. He felt so good, all hard muscle and strong arms.

"Keep your voice down, Leah. There was a fight between three of the greenhorns and Bella got caught in the middle of it. They knocked her legs right out from under her and she went right down in the middle of them. I'm not sure if she hit her head, but I do know I saw one of them land one to her stomach.

"If you could get your mom and Claire, I think she needs looked at. Just in case." Leah mumbled something and I heard her hurry out of the lodge to the main house.

I felt something soft at my back, and Sam murmured that he was just putting me down on a bed. I opened my eyes and blinked around me once he stepped back. Whever he put me, it wasn't the room I shared with Jake. It was no guest room, as it was clearly more lived in. A bed that was unmade, a chair by the window with a pair of dirty jeans over it. Picture frames littered the bedside table and dresser, but I was still too dizzy to make out what they were of.

"I hope you don't mind, but my room was closer." I shook my head no, and groaned as Sam sat down on the bed beside me. He reached out a hand, brushing back a bit of hair that had fallen over my eyes.

"One of the problems about putting a bunch of puffed up greenhorns, like those boys, together for something like this, is that they get stupid. Seems like we get a least one fight a group, but normally they don't get that out of hand." I remained silent, just looking up at Sam. He didn't smile, but at least that coolness of the morning was gone.

"Do me a favor Bella, and next time there is a fight, get away. You could've gotten really hurt." I nodded and tried to smile up at him, but I found that my jaw hurt. Sam made a noise and the next thing I knew he had moved closer to me and hand my chin in his hand. I shivered at the tingle that ran through my body when he ran a couple fingers over my jaw.

"Looks like you got left with a bit of a souvenir, Baby Girl." I was about to say something when the bedroom door was flung open and in stepped two women. One looked like Leah in twenty years and the other looked more like a little girl, though the gold band on her left hand belied that.

Sam was pushed out of the room, and for the next several minutes I was poked, prodded and asked more questions than I really wanted to answer. By time that Sue and Claire were done, all I wanted to do was sleep for awhile.

Sue handed me a couple of aspirin, and warned me of not falling asleep for at least an hour. They left after that, leaving me in Sam's bed.

"You doing any better?" I looked up after downing the pills to find Sam leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm not so dizzy now. My head and stomach still hurt, but Sue gave me something for that. She doesn't think I hit my head, no goose eggs, but she said not to fall asleep for awhile just incase." He nodded and came to sit on the side of the bed again.

"I want to apologize for what happened." I held up a hand to stop him, and sat up so I could look him straight in the eyes. Well, as straight as I could, he was freakishly tall.

"It's not your fault. You didn't start the fight, you're not the one to punch me, and I'm the one that should have had sense enough to get the hell out of there. Funnily enough, I was getting ready to go find you when they tripped me." Sam gave me a little smile, and I thought I might just die. It was the first smile he had shown since I got there, not to mention he looked down right sexy when he did.

"I might just have to teach you how to use a gun, for your own safety." That smile just grew, until his eyes were shinning. Oh yeah, so sexy.

"Doesn't that go against one of your rules?" I didn't tell him that I already knew how to shoot. I was the daughter of a police chief, I had started attending self-defense classes from the age of five and going to the gun range since I was ten.

"Well, rules are made to be broken. Plus, I'm Trail Boss, I'm allowed to break them when they suit me." He lifted a hand and tapped my noise very carefully. Thankfully the aspirin was already starting to work.

"Alright, well from what Embry has told me, you've got a lot of things down already. So missing the evening training won't hinder you or anything. Since you can't take the chance of falling asleep, why don't you go and visit with Leah in the kitchen while she makes supper?" I would have objected, but just the thought of trying to rope a moving thing while I still felt like this, made me a bit sick to my stomach.

"Yeah, that would be best. I'm sure I'll be fine tomorrow, mostly just had the wind knocked out of me." Sam reached out again, this time running his hand through my hair, allowing his hand to rest on my shoulder for a moment before sliding slowly down my arm to take my hand.

"Just to warn you, Leah will probably have you peeling apples or potatoes. She doesn't believe in visiting in the kitchen, if you are going to be in there you are going to help." I laughed and allowed him to pull me off the bed. Thankfully I didn't fold over this time.

"That's alright, I doubt that would wear me out." He smiled one last time and lead me out of his room at the back of the lodge and to the kitchen. Where, just like Sam predicted, Leah quickly set a huge bowl of potatoes and a peeler in front of me.

By the time dinner was ready I had a new appreciation for Leah. The amount of food that woman had to make each and every day. She had to be in that kitchen from the moment she woke up to right before she went to bed.

The dizziness and headache were completely gone by dinner, and I helped to set the table. I was just getting ready to sit down when two very familiar arms wrapped around me, turned me around, and gave me a huge hug.

"Whoa, Jake, no need to squeeze me to death." Jake put me down and took a step back, looking me up and down. His eyes rested on my jaw, and he repeted the action that Sam had. Only there was no breathtaking tingle like there had been with the cowboy.

"They told me you were in a fight, are you ok?" I laughed a bit, shaking my head.

"I wasn't in a fight. Three of the guys got into one and I just got in the way. I fell and got a couple of punches, but I feel fine now. Don't worry, ok?" He nodded and went to take his seat when I shooed him that way.

When I turned to take my own chair, I noticed Paul had already pulled it out and waited for me to sit. I did, and remained silent as he pushed me in and sat down. I looked up at Sam, catching him throwing a glare at Paul before looking down to his plate.

For awhile the cowboys ate in silence, it was Quil that finally broke it.

"So, what happened earlier? All I heard was that three of the guys got a bit rowdy." Paul lifted his head from where he had been staring at his meatloaf, to look at Quil.

"A bit more than rowdy. They rode ahead of us, like the hounds of hell were nipping at their heels actually. When we got to the stables three of them were on the ground brawling it out.

"We tried to pull them apart, but one of them got away and started it all over again. In all their rolling around, they caught Bella's legs and took her down with them. They got in two punches before Sam and I had been able to get off a couple of shots." I could feel my face turning red as the whole of the table looked over at me.

"Did you find out what happened before they left?" Sam's voice was even colder to Paul than he had been to me that morning, and I winced at the sound of it.

"Yeah, unbelievable as it is, the whole thing started because one of them was gloating about how well he had picked up on rounding cattle. The other two started compairing how many and how quick they had been and it just escalated from there.

"What really gets you though, is that they were the worst of the group. All three of them showing off every chance they could, that they let many of the cattle go." Great, so I had a huge purple mark on my jaw because of male ego and boasting.

Dinner was pretty quiet after that, whether it was because of what happened that afternoon, or everyone was tired, I wasn't sure. After dinner I helped Leah clean up, listening as she told me stories of growing up on a ranch. Though she had seemed cold and standoffish when I first met her, I was beginning to really like her.

We had finished and I was getting ready to head up to bed when Leah stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"Sam and Paul have been best friends for a very long time, like brothers actually. I like you, but watch what you are doing." I would have said something, but she just gave me a hard stare and turned and left the kitchen. I waited until I heard the front screen door open and shut before I left myself. It had been a very long day and all I wanted to do was take a shower and go to bed.

* * *

Author Note: Ok, there we are. I really do love writing Embry, and had fun with that bit with him and Bella in the beginning. Alright, so only one more day before they head out, so that will most likely be one more chap too.

Ok, I'm not sure if I've put this down, but I better so not to confuse you. Bella and Jake will of course say lunch and dinner, Leah and the cowboys though will say dinner and supper. Thought I better put that down so you don't get confused when one of them says they are having dinner and Bella calls it lunch.

Disclaimer:

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**


End file.
